TXS Unspoken
Ship Name: '''TXS Unspoken '''Class: '''Experimental spy ship based off the hull of a Saluki class scout. '''Faction: Talesian Star Republic Commissioned: '''2354 '''Fate: Still in active duty Dimensions: :Length: '125 m :'Beam: '60 m :'Draft: '40 m '''Decks: '''12 '''Crew: '''50 officers and crew; 100 marines/spec ops (max complement) '''Sublight Drives: '''2 Type VI Talesian Enhanced plasma-pulse engines: max velocity .6c (Integrated into the Nacelles) '''FTL drive: '''Class A Talesian Warp Drive, Twin enhanced displacement nacelles '''Power Plant: '''3 Type VI High Efficency Talesian Fusion reactors, 2 primary, 1 auxurially. Reserve Batteries for 10 hours of life support and computer system power with all reactors offline. '''Armament: ' 1 Type IV Forward mounted Pulse Array (4 emitters), 2 Torpedo Tubes (one fore one aft) (Torpedo Compliment: 30 Mark III A-Torps, 20 Mark II E-Torps, 30 Class VI Probes) '''Armor: '''Light Ceramic-composite- titanium weave interlaced armor '''Sensors: '''Advanced Talesian Ionic Deflector Array. ECM Jamming capibilities for electronic chaff against guided missles and torpedos through the array, increased sensor range and output. The enhanced array is also able to "mask" or scramble the energy noise of the ship making it leave a fighter-sized footprint on all but the most powerful and advanced sensor arrays. The advanced array can also be used to cause extra amounts of background interference which can overload typical sensors with white-static. '''Shuttles and Starfighter Compliment: '''4 Dalmation Class Shuttlecraft (Warp Capible), 2 Bulldog class Marine Assult Dropships, 5 Basenji class drone-scout craft. '''Other: '''Interphasic stasis warp-cloaking device '''History: The presence of the TXS Unspoken is only rumor and myth among Confederate and Empire starship commanders. There is no solid evidence by either faction the ship exsists. Only brief sightings have been reported of a scout vessel of Talesian design bearing no markings, no registry numbers, and no transponder; painted a dull black with no windows, running lights, or external sources of light other then the nacelles, vanishing into high warp too quick to ever hope to catch. Many of these "sightings" are written off by Confederation and Empire officals as "pirate encounters" and as thus, the Unspoken has kept its anemity to both fleets. It also employs a prototype interphasic stasis cloak which allows it to hide in hyperspace without changing it's position in realspace. The TXS Unspoken does exsist, but it is a carefully guarded secret of the Talesian Navy. High level classified even to other Talesian starship commanders, only a select number of high-ranking admirals and goverment officals are aware of it's presence and true specifications. The TXS unspoken is the most advanced ship in the Talesian Military, leaving its secrecy well-earned. It is able to come within several hundred Kilos from a starbase or even Earth defenses without being detected and intercept and unscramble communications with it's advanced computers, launch probes and small un-manned scout drones, scan, photograph and collect data from shipyards and secret military installations, and launch operatives, agents, and small detachments of special/black ops marines behind enemy lines, then hide in stasis cloak or retreat into high-warp. An unregistered Saluki class scout was the basis for the design of the high-tech prototype spy ship, offering it the most advanced and fastest warp drive of the fleet. Orignally intended as a deep-space exploration science vessel, the class A warp drive of the Saluki class design allows the unspoken to travel from Earth to Talesia in a fraction of the time normally required for such a voyage with other warp-capible starships. Added to this design was a prototype of a Talesian interphasic stasis cloaking device and an enhanced sensor array capible of partially masking the energy noise of the modified scout when de-cloaked; enabling the ship to leave a much smaller footprint in realspace when not moving. Category:Notable Starships Category:Talesian Republic